neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Rex
| title = Captain, later Commander at battle of Endor. }} Captain Rex, designation number CT-7567, The designation CT-7567 is stated in dialogue in the episodes "Darkness on Umbara" and "The General" and is given in a subsequent version of the Databank entry.}} is a fictional character in the Star Wars science fiction universe created by George Lucas and a main character of the animated The Clone Wars 2008 film and the related television series of the same name. He is a clone trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic, cloned from bounty hunter Jango Fett, and serves the Galactic Republic under the command of Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. Since his introduction in The Clone Wars, he has also appeared in the 2014 Star Wars Rebels television series and in comics, novels, and video games of the ''Star Wars Legends'' expanded universe. Like all clone troopers in The Clone Wars and Rebels, Rex is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. He is physically distinguished from other clone troopers by his close-shaved blond hair, and he is identified by blue markings on his armor and by stylized hawk eyes painted on his helmet. He is described as a reliable and exemplary soldier, considered by Anakin to be his "first-in-command". Rex is characterized as believing it his duty to not only carry out orders but also to protect the men under his command, but his belief in the Republic wavers over the course of the series. Initial development for The Clone Wars film chose Alpha-17, featured in Star Wars: Republic, to be the primary clone trooper character. However, Lucas felt this created too much alliteration with the existing principal cast, and a new character was created instead. Rex was developed as the central personality to which the troopers around him aspired and featured in story arcs exploring his character development. Rex became a favorite among fans, consistently placing in fan polls and Star Wars character ranking lists. Creation and development Initial development for The Clone Wars film chose Alpha-17, featured in the Star Wars: Republic comic, to be the principal clone trooper character. However, because Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Artoo were also principal characters, Star Wars creator George Lucas felt Alpha's name created too much alliteration between the main cast, and a new character, Captain Rex, was created instead. The name "Rex" was chosen by Lucas. Previously, Captain Rex was the error-prone rookie droid pilot RX-24 of Star Tours, who in turn replaced the initial concept of an unpredictable and risk-taking Clone Wars veteran. Voice actor Dee Bradley Baker voices all the clone trooper characters in ''The Clone Wars, including Rex. To differentiate the characters, Baker considered the personality traits of every clone, choosing one or two adjectives for each, and recorded each character separately. To aid with the vocal performance, Baker and supervising director Dave Filoni developed a "clone triangle" that arranged the characters by personality. Rex, characterized as the central personality type to which the other clones aspired, was placed in the center, and the other clones, who represented an excess of certain traits relative to Rex, were placed around the edges of the triangle. Filoni wished most for the series to address the fates of Rex and Ahsoka because they do not appear in Revenge of the Sith, which was released before The Clone Wars but is set after the series' timeline. In April 2011, he hinted that the two characters' stories were possibly connected and remarked: "A lot of people say they want to know more about her Ahsoka, and along with that goes Rex." He also voiced the production team's conscious effort to write story arcs for Rex: "I think one of the other things is we have such a great development of Rex that we really want to keep telling Rex's story and things centered around Rex." Fictional history ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Introduced in The Clone Wars animated film and featured throughout the television series of the same name, Captain Rex, designation number CT-7567, is the commanding officer of Torrent Company within the 501st Legion under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Padawan Commander Ahsoka Tano. He fights as a soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic in numerous campaigns of the Clone Wars against the Separatist battle droid army. As a clone trooper, he was cloned on Kamino from bounty hunter Jango Fett and ages at an accelerated rate, aging twenty years in ten years. In a season four story arc, the 501st Legion is temporarily led by Jedi General Pong Krell. In the face of Krell's callousness toward clone lives and refusal to treat the troopers as individuals instead of numbered units, Rex is caught between his duty to follow Krell's orders and his responsibility to protect his men. Despite growing discontent in the ranks and calls for dissent from Fives, Rex does not openly defy Krell. However, Rex supports a mission led by Fives that is expressly forbidden by Krell but saves numerous clone trooper lives. After orders causes the 501st Legion and another battalion to unknowingly attack one another, Rex leads the troopers to arrest Krell, who admits he is sabotaging the clone troopers and is later executed. Rex is also involved in a season six story arc centering on a conspiracy regarding the clone troopers. Fives discovers that inhibitor chips are secretly implanted into the clone troopers' brains and can be used to turn them against the Jedi. He reveals this to Rex before he dies. Rex is a principal character in the Bad Batch story arc, an unfinished story arc released as completed animatics. Shortly after Fives' death, Rex discovers a transmission from Echo, previously apparently killed in action, and leads a successful mission to rescue him. At ''Star Wars'' Celebration 2016, Filoni stated that Rex participates in the siege of Mandalore, the intended final story arc before the series' cancellation. Set during Revenge of the Sith, Rex leads half of the 501st Legion reassigned to Ahsoka, who previously relinquished command upon leaving the Jedi Order. Star Wars Celebration Europe 2016|last=|first=|date=July 15, 2016|website=Official Star Wars YouTube Channel|publisher=YouTube|at=33:01-33:33|language=|others=Panelists Dave Filoni, Ashley Eckstein, Pablo Hidalgo. Moderated by Dave Collins.|access-date=August 9, 2016}} Star Wars Rebels Rex is introduced to the Star Wars Rebels television series, set fourteen years after Revenge of the Sith, in the season two episode "The Lost Commanders". Now a much older man due to accelerated aging, Rex lives with fellow clone troopers Commander Wolffe and Captain Gregor. The three are sought by the Ghost crew upon instructions from Ahsoka, and they ask the troopers for help in establishing a new rebel base. Though the three have had their inhibitor chips removed, allowing them to ignore Order 66, former Padawan Kanan Jarrus initially distrusts them. Wolffe, fearing the consequences for aiding rebels and Jedi, contacts the Galactic Empire to protect the clones. However, Rex convinces Wolffe the rebels can be trusted and repels the Empire, in turn earning Kanan's trust. Rex leaves Wolffe and Gregor to join the Rebel Alliance and to fight alongside the Ghost crew and Ahsoka against the Empire. In the epilogue of the series finale "Family Reunion - and Farewell", it is revealed that he was promoted to commander and fought with Hera at the Battle of Endor. In other media Filoni supported the fan theory of Rex being the older member of Han Solo's raiding party, Nik Sant, on Endor in Return of the Jedi. In August 2017, writer Steven Melching shared concept art assets for the fourth season of Star Wars Rebels, and it was reported as a confirmation of this theory. Melching later clarified that this was not confirmation and that he was not aware if Rex and Sant are the same character. He stated that, due to the progression of the series, Rex's costume naturally comes to resemble those worn by Rebel Alliance commandos in Return of the Jedi. Since his introduction in The Clone Wars, Rex has also appeared in comics, novels, and video games of the ''Star Wars'' expanded universe, also known as Star Wars Legends. Characterization and appearance The official Star Wars Databank describes Rex as a "no-nonsense, by the book" and "exemplary clone trooper, brave under fire and dedicated to the men serving under him" who must adjust to his "maverick" and "headstrong" Jedi commanding officers. His training is described as having instilled a belief that a soldier's highest calling is duty, though his belief wavers over the course of the Clone Wars and he comes to question the purpose of the conflict. The entry characterized Rex as coming to admire and even imitate Anakin Skywalker's improvisation and willingness to bend rules. In "Darkness on Umbara", Anakin describes Rex as his "first-in-command" and second-to-none in loyalty or capability. Rex is distinguished by close-shaved blond hair and stylized hawk eyes adorning his helmets; like all members of the 501st, his armor bears blue markings. Rex's Phase II armor bears tally marks, representing kills, and Filoni felt it communicated that Rex "is becoming something of a little legend" because he is "a long term survivor of the Clone Wars". He also bears a scar on his chin in homage to actor Harrison Ford, who played Han Solo in the original trilogy. The design of Rex's Phase II helmet, first appearing in season four, was composed elements from both the older Phase I Episode II-style and the newer Phase II Episode III-style designs. The T-shaped visor of his new helmet used the old visor design as a base and retained the old proportions, requiring some elements to be lowered to fit. Filoni developed an in-universe backstory for the design and felt that Rex "trying to wear the same armor" by welding together a hybrid version was a good character trait that added to his uniqueness. Filoni also characterized this "specialized" helmet and "hodgepodge of old gear and new gear" as indicative of Rex's distrust in the quality of the new armor and Rex's belief that with "classic stuff, the craftsmanship is a little better". Rex continues to wear his Phase II helmet and parts of his clone trooper armor in his Rebels appearances. Merchandise Rex was the featured character for the 2010 Star Wars merchandise trade dress created by Pilot Studio. The concept initially featured Anakin Skywalker, but discussions of other characters best suited to representing the brand led to Rex, "a strong, courageous character who is clearly one of the heroes of The Clone Wars". Pilot Studio was initially reluctant to use Rex because his helmet did not allow for eye contact, an emphasized element in the initial trade dress concept. Reception Captain Rex became a favorite among fans. Filoni noted that while older fans were excited to see Grand Moff Tarkin and Chewbacca appear in the series, younger fans appeared to prefer characters like Rex. Baker was surprised Rex became well-liked because the clone troopers were not established as distinct characters in the films. Rex was ranked 36 in IGN's Top 100 Star Wars characters, where he was described as having a "silly name" but "bad ass". His ability to evolve and adapt as a character and as a soldier was noted, especially his change from scorn to sympathy toward a clone trooper deserter. Eric Goldman felt that the Rebels reunion between Rex and Ahsoka was a poignant moment and the emotional highlight of "Relics of the Old Republic". He also noted that Rex's reintroduction and Ahsoka's complete trust in him raised more questions about Rex in the time between The Clone Wars and Rebels. Notes References External links * * * Captain Rex on IMDb Category:Fictional child soldiers Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional characters with accelerated aging Category:Fictional revolutionaries Category:Soldiers in science fiction Category:Fictional war veterans Category:Fictional military captains Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008 Category:Male characters in film Category:Male characters in television Category:Teenage characters in film Category:Teenage characters in television Category:Star Wars CGI characters